Jusqu'à la fin
by sadswan
Summary: Une dernière lettre, un dernier je t'aime, un adieu... (Swanqueen)


_"Chère Regina,

L'amour est une faiblesse me disais-tu lors de notre première rencontre. Mais regarde toi aujourd'hui, tu as su aimé et je t'ai aimé en retour. Notre AMOUR est si puissant qu'il a traversé toute les épreuves de la vie, on a su restés souder malgré tout.

Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer alors je vais écrire ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que j'ai passé mes plus belles années en ta compagnie, tu m'as donné tout ce qu'une orpheline souhaitait, une FAMILLE. Une vraie de vraie, avec une sublime femme, des enfants tellement adorables et des amis en or. Grâce à toi j'ai su revivre, tu m'as donné une seconde chance. Alors pour ça mille merci.

Je me souviens parfaitement de notre première rencontre, c'était lors de notre bal d'hiver, tu t'en souviens ? Moi oui, c'est gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce jour là tu portais une somptueuse robe bleu nuit, tes cheveux étaient détachés et bouclés, tu portais un rouge à lèvres sang, et tes yeux étaient sombres. Dès ton entrée, j'ai su que tu allais changé ma vie à tout jamais. Tu étais seule, assise sur une chaise, buvant un liquide rosé. La peur au ventre, j'étais venue vers toi hésitante, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais danser, et tu m'as répondu pourquoi pas de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire. Ce jour là je t'ai donné le surnom de MAJESTÉ. Depuis on ne s'est jamais quittées...

Lors de la Saint-Valentin, je t'ai invité a un dîner au chandelle, tu étais tellement belle cette nuit là. Pourtant une robe rouge, tes cheveux courts, toujours ton rouge à lèvres sang puis des escarpins noirs. J'étais stressée toute la journée, je m'en souviens encore. Je t'ai emmené au bord de mer, j'avais tout préparé pour que ça soit parfait. Cette nuit là, tu es devenue officiellement ma PETITE AMIE. Cette nuit était magique...

Après il y a une notre remise des diplômes, ce jour là je t'avais chanté une chanson. Jouant de la guitare, tout en chantant, je me souviens de l'expression de ton visage. Ce jour là tu étais si heureuse, je m'en souviens parfaitement. À la fin de ma prestation, tu m'avais littéralement sauté dans le bras en m'embrassant passionnément. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on sortait ensemble tu m'as dit JE T'AIME. Et Dieu sait à quel point j'attendais ce moment, si précieux et délicieux à mes yeux.

Cet été 2001 à été l'un des meilleurs, nous sommes parties en voyage ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? Moi parfaitement, car en ce magnifique mois de juillet, nous avons fait l'amour pour la toute première fois. Encore un moment inoubliable que tu m'as offert. C'était magique, tu avais tout prévu, de l'endroit à tes sous-vêtements. Je me souviens de malaise que tu avais eu, tu voulais le faire mais tu ne savais pas comment faire. Tu en a pleuré, alors pour te consoler, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, que tu avais juste besoin de suivre mes mouvements. Je me souviens de tes caresses sur ma peau, de tes BAISERS sur mon corps. Notre première fois était utopique, tellement irréelle...

En rentrant chez nous de ce voyage formidable, on a reprit notre vie mais pas pour longtemps. Les études nous ont séparées, j'ai du aller à Boston pour mon école de police et toi à New-York pour ton école de droit. Cette période a été vraiment difficile pour moi tout comme pour toi. On a faillit se séparer plus d'une fois, mais notre amour été plus fort que tout. Tous les soirs on s'appelait, mais à chaque moments ton corps me manquait terriblement. Ce fut très dur à vivre mais on a réussi. On s'est BATTUES pour notre amour, c'est ce qu'on fait lorsque qu'on s'aime, on se bat...

Une fois les études finies, nous sommes rentrées chez nous. Tu as reprit le poste de ta mère, et moi de mon frère adoptif. C'est assez marrant, le maire de Storybrooke et un agent du FBI ENSEMBLE. Nos boulots nous comblées, on été heureuse. Mais si des fois, même souvent tu avais peur pour moi. Mais je t'ai toujours promis que je reviendrai, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Je suis toujours rentrée en un seul morceau à la maison. Je passais mes journées à arrêter des voyous, j'étais perpétuellement en danger, chaque matin quand je rentrais je te voyais assise, près de la cheminée en pleure. J'ai tellement horreur de te voir pleurer que j'ai fini par quitté mon travail à Boston et je suis devenue le shérif de notre ville. Je passais mes journées dans un bureau à remplir des dossiers mais j'avais ta compagnie alors j'étais contente.

Après quelques années tu as voulu avoir un enfant, j'ai eu des doutes. Comment moi, une orpheline pouvait élevée un enfant ? Je le pensais que j'en été incapable mais grâce à toi, tu m'as redonné confiance en moi, à mon côté maternel. On a fait toute les démarches pour que tu tombes enceinte, mais cela n'a pas marché, car tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Je me souviens de ton visage à ce moment où tu as su cela. Mais comme promis, je suis restée près de toi alors j'ai décidé de porter notre ENFANT. Les deux premières fois ça n'a pas marché, c'était affreux, je me souviens de la douleur de perdre un enfant, j'ai faillit mourir, tu m'avais retrouvé ensanglantée dans la salle de bain, le souffle court. Après ça tu n'as plus voulu qu'on réessaye, mais comme tu le sais, je suis têtue. Je suis tombée enceinte, d'un petit garçon. Je me rappelle encore de la joie et la colère que tu as éprouvé à cet instant.

Neuf mois plus tard un petit garçon est né, du nom d'Henry Swan-Mills. J'ai souffert mais ça en vallait le coup n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens du sourire que tu as eu quand tu as vu son visage d'ange. On me la déposé sur ma poitrine, il criait, et je pleurais de joie. J'avais donné naissance à un être vivant. L'un des plus merveilleux moments de ma vie. Notre FILS à combler un vide en moi, je suis devenue une mère grâce à toi. Et depuis ce jour il me comble de bonheur...

À nos dix ans de vie commune, j'ai décidée de faire ma demande en MARIAGE. J'avais tout prévu, chaque petit détail, absolument tout pour que cette journée sois parfaite. Elle l'était, j'avais sortit le grand jeu pour toi. J'étais habillée d'une robe rouge, des escarpins de la même couleur. Je t'ai emmenée dans ton restaurant préféré, puis nous avons dansés toute la nuit, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et lorsque l'horloge de la ville a sonné minuit, je me suis accroupie devant toi et je t'ai demandé en mariage. Je me souviens de chaque paroles que je t'ai dites cette nuit là.

Peu importe ce que la vie nous réserve, je te promets fidélité, je promets de t'aimer à chaque instant de ma vie à tes côtés. Je resterai près de toi jusqu'à la FIN. Je t'aime d'un amour infini, ni personne ni la mort pourra nous séparées. Je t'aime Regina.

Tu avais pleuré dans mes bras pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de me dire oui.

Puis il y a eu la cérémonie, tu étais tellement belle dans ta magnifique robe blanche. Portant un voile, un bouquet d'Iris dans la main, je me souviens de chaque détails de ta robe. Ce jour là j'avais les yeux remplis d'amour et d'espoir. On s'est passées les BAGUES au doigt devant toute notre famille...

Ensuite vint la LUNE DE MIEL, je t'avais fait une surprise, je t'avais emmené au Brésil, comme tu le voulais depuis si longtemps. Ce voyage avec toi était incroyable, nous sommes restées coller pendant des jours ensemble, c'était parfait...

Après deux semaines au soleil, nous sommes revenues chez nous. On a reprit nos vies, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma voiture juste après notre DISPUTE. Peu de de temps avant nous nous sommes engueuler pour une histoire banal. Je suis sortie en furie de la maison, je suis montée dans ma voiture et je suis partie. Et j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma voiture, pauvre petite coccinelle. Cette nuit là j'ai faillit mourir, et dieu sait à quel point je me sentais coupable et surtout idiote. Mais par miracle, je m'en suis sortie. Et à mon réveil, j'ai vu ton magnifique visage, les larmes aux yeux. Et depuis ce jour je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me disputer avec toi...

Le jour de notre quinzième anniversaire de vie commune, je t'ai annoncé que j'étais ENCEINTE. Tu étais au ange. Mais cette fois ci c'était une petite fille, une petite blonde aux yeux émeraudes comme moi. Hope Cora Swan-Mills, pour rendre hommage à ta mère décédée deux mois avant sa naissance.

Pendant quatre années on vivait le parfait bonheur, jusqu'à que tu te plaignes de douleur à la poitrine, du souffrais tellement que je t'ai emmené de force à l'hôpital car tu ne voulais pas y aller. Et là, ce fut le choque, ton cœur n'était plus en état de marche. Tu étais MOURANTE, tu étais sur le point de mourir...

On a tout essayés pour te soigner, absolument tout mais en vain. Tu t'affaiblissais, tu mourrais petit à petit devant mes yeux, j'étais IMPUISSANTE. Alors comme derrière chance, je me suis renseignée des jours et des jours pour trouver une solution. Et j'en ai trouvée une...

Je m'absentais de plus en plus, je rentrais tard le soir. Mais sache une chose, je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je t'ai toujours été fidèle. La raison pour laquelle je n'étais plus présente, c'est que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, d'organiser, et de me préparer. Tu te demandes sûrement à quoi. Et bien je suis partie voir ton médecin, je lui ai demandé si il était possible de faire une greffe de CŒUR, il m'a répondue oui. J'ai passée tout les testes pour savoir si j'étais compatible...

Je venais de recevoir les résultats, à l'instant où tu as démarqué dans mon bureau en me criant dessus. J'étais COMPATIBLE, alors je t'ai raccompagner à la maison, je t'ai allongé dans notre lit, je t'ai déposé un baiser sur ton front puis je t'ai chuchoté un je t'aime avant de disparaitre...

Dès la sortie de la maison, j'ai foncé à l'hôpital pour voir le docteur. Je lui expliquée mon plan puis je suis partie faire mes adieux, j'ai écrit une lettre pour chaque personne importante de ma vie. Mais la plus importante c'est TOI. Ma femme, mon seul et unique amour...

Nous y voilà à la fin de mon histoire mais pas de la tienne car je sais, je le sais pertinemment que tu seras forte, que tu seras une incroyable mère. Tu seras faire face à la vie sans moi alors que moi j'en étais incapable. Je sais que je peux te paraître égoïste mais un jour ta mère m'a dit que PAR AMOUR ON DOIT FAIRE DES SACRIFICES. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai donné mon cœur pour que tu puisse vivre...

Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie. Je t'avais promis de tout faire pour toi, je t'ai promis de rester au près de toi à tout jamais. Maintenant tu as mon cœur dans ta POITRINE, maintenant on partage un cœur, l'encens même de mon amour pour toi. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner _un jour._

J'ai étais tellement chanceuse d'avoir croisée ton chemin, tu as remplit ma vie de BONHEUR et d'amour. Bien plus que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je t'en remercie infiniment ma femme...

Il est l'heure de se quitter malheureusement, il temps pour moi de partir et il est temps pour toi que tu VIVES...

Mais n'oublie jamais eu chose Gina, je t'aimerai toujours et jusqu'à jamais. Je vivrai en toi, tu vivras pour deux à présent. ADIEU ma très chère femme.

JE T'AIME POUR TOUJOURS ET À JAMAIS,

EMMA

 _(Ton idiote de femme...)_


End file.
